A Song of Destany
by ichiruki12741
Summary: Two Souls one destany, an everyday life of Ichigo and Rukia in Bleach... Ichiruki yay! xD


A Song of Destany...

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactors they belong to Tite Kubo and his anime Bleach but the story is mine!! xD**

**_Prologue:_** an everyday life in the world of Bleach...

She was an angel, a woman who came into my life and set my destany...which lead to a life beyond imagination...Rukia Kuchiki...the only woman in my life that matched dark chocolate in its personality...she was the only one who could be bitter and sweet at the same time...

**Rukia are you kidding me, no fucking way am i going to take you to the pet shop just so you can waist my money on a load of rabbits! becides i have alot of homework to catch up on...**

aww...come on ichigo please!

**NO!**

_Please ichi...i'll do anything..._she said walking over to the desk where he was, slowly reatching his hand and...took the pen away from him

come on it's not like it's the end of the world and maybe a pet will keep my a little more occupied in the real world, and _i will stop anoying you..._

there it is again that same persuading voice...i can't stand it...it makes me just want her so much more.

alright fine!

i had said not that i didn't like her anoying me it just made her seem that much more attractive

_thankyou ichi..nee i knew you would come to your senses!_

man that bitch, after what she just said it made me feel like i just got a slap to the face...she can be sweet at times but when she i with me that is totally a different story...

5 minutes later:

**Baka are you ready to go?...**

yeah, let's go Rukia.

ichigo had leaned down so he could carry her there. they just had gotten used to the fact of caring for eachother from the hollow fights that when he wanted to carry her it just felt as if it was a normal rutine...

rukia loved the fact that he would practically carry her almost anywhere she wanted to go he afterall was her night in shining armer...

**AT THE PET SHOP:**

_aww...ichi-nee..look at all the cute bunnies_

WTF!! rukia, i thought you wanted to shop for bunnies not bunny slippers!

i didn't say that i wanted real bunnies!

wow i think i have a headache, **you know what why don't you stay here and shop by youself for slippers while i finish my homework! cuz you just made me come all this way just to buy a stupid pair of SLIPPERS!...**

NO ichigo you are going to stay here!

no i'm NOT! just watch me leave!

please stay...

fine...but i'm not doing it for you i'm doing it because i want to see the bunnies..ichigo said as he looked away because he didn't want her to see him blushing...

boooooooooommmmmmmmmmm! a huge explosion came from out side the store...

ICHIGO A HOLLOW HURRY!

i'm on it...

ichigo changed into a shinigami and the fight was on!

who's that pretty girl over there maybe i should take care of her! muh ha ha ha ha ha! the hollow said straight to Ichigo's face.

you leave her alone you wretched hollow your apponent is me..now!

ichigo's spirtual pressure suddenly increased..

what is your name shinigami?..

Kurosaki, ichigo kurosaki, the man who is going to slay you here today for all the pain you've caused to souls of this world!...

**AN HOUR LATER:**

**Ichigo don't you dare die on me**!

rukia said joining the fight...

two souls one light

one destany

one fight...

love written in stone

a lover to carry home

light not so far away

driven by day...

ichigo became knocked out by the hollow because it had some sort of spell ichigo was hit by, so rukia was left there to carry him home..

as darkness fades to grey

the moon is washed away...

rukia had tears running down her face as she had been running back home...

the light is here to start a new day

darkness will always be on one side while light on the other...

a fight for life will never end...

and there will always be a heart to mend...

but light is always love in it's purest...

this is the song of destany...

a love with a never ending jurney...

ichigo please stay with me...i need you...

i will...never leave you rukia...ichigo said falling asleep in her arms.

**5 HOURS LATER:**

ichigo was slowly awaking from his sleep, while rukia is sleeping with her head against his dresser...and it is 3:00 in the morning...and ichigo was healed by rukia...

rukia...

y.._e..a...h.. _rukia said awaking to his voice

why are you sleeping on the floor?

well i...was healing you...and got tired and just kinda...f..

rukia wasn't able to finish because she was in shock that ichigo was able to move so quickly even in his condition, he wasn't fully healed...but her took her in his arms, and swept her off her feet and lay her next to him in his bed...then he pulled the covers over them both and wrapped his arms around her...

rukia...

hum..

you shouldn't sleep on the floor you'll catch a cold...

i am not a human remember, silly, i don't get sick!

Ssh...just go back to sleep... ichigo said as he moved closer to her laying his head in the crook of her neck and wrapping his arms around her even tighter

goodnight ichi..g..o... rukia said falling to sleep... but ichigo was already drifting off into la la...land before he even heard her say it

**The End!!**

_**A/N: **well hope you all liked it, my 2nd attempt to writing an Ichiruki story. thanx for reading and pleaz review I'd love to hear what you think :)_


End file.
